Unmanned vehicles (UVs) such as aerial vehicles (e.g., Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), or drones), land vehicles, etc. are typically operated without a human aboard and are used for a variety of operations. For example, UVs may be used for aerial surveillance (e.g., police/fire department, cartography, photography, film, journalism, real estate, etc.), exploration (e.g., mine detection, site survey, etc.), research (e.g., wildlife, atmosphere, ocean, etc.), remote sensing (e.g., telecommunications, weather, maritime, construction, etc.), package delivery (e.g., food, medicine, equipment, etc.), etc.
UVs may include the ability to receive instructions on how to perform a task, and then repeat the task until receiving instructions to stop performing the task, or based on the occurrence of an exception that the UV has been preprogrammed to respond to. An operator may monitor the status of the UV, and then report the results of the task following platform based UV's execution. Also, UVs may be semi or fully autonomous (e.g., “smart platform”). Semi or fully autonomous platforms may receive instructions related to a task. Based on real-time sensor data detected by the UV and a set of objectives that are specified by the instructions, the semi or fully autonomous platform based UV may be deployed to follow the instructions.